A New Beginning
by Rho108
Summary: A detention changes everything between Severus Snape and Harry Potter. Severus finds out some things, and they slowly become closer. A Snape is Harry's dad fanfic. Please R&R.
1. The Strange Detention

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.  
  
And, listen, this is me, Saadia53832. Whenever I tried to log on, it said, this account is no longer active. So don't worry about it. I sent an email to them.  
  
Harry Potter, a 6th year, knocked on his Potions Master's door. He was here for the first detention for the rest of the year. Harry remembered what happened that caused this. Harry and Ron planned a trick to play on a particular Slytherin, and it worked successfully. It had been a joke from Fred and George, and Ron decided to try and cheer his best friend up from Sirius' death. Hermione, had, of course, complained to them not to do it, but they obviously didn't listen.  
  
First, in Potions class, Harry would 'accidentally' trip Draco Malfoy. (They had planned the measurement and Math in the trick during the middle of the night, using Harry's Invisibility Cloak). Then, Draco would fall. The joke that Fred and George had had a concealment charm. It was a large magic bowl with some gross stuff in it like: toad gruel, 1 year spoiled milk, old fish, troll boogies, and a horrible perfume that smelled like poop. Then, since it was hidden, Draco's head hit the bowl. Malfoy's head was covered in a sick green color, and the bowl glued itself to his head. He immediately ran out of the classroom, however, not quick enough because Harry took several pictures with Colin's camera. Ron had detention with Filch.  
  
The prank had cheered up Harry, but not for too long, just a few days. He still thought about Sirius, what he could've done to prevent it, it wasn't healthy to dwell on the past, but Harry couldn't help it. Still, the prank had helped. So, Harry, almost all the time, had a sad sort of face almost all the time.  
  
"Enter!" barked the voice of Severus Snape, and Harry jumped ever so slightly. Harry turned the knob and entered the room, not being able to hid his emotions. Snape glared at Harry for a few seconds, Harry still kept that same face on, and he finally broke the silence. "I'm here for my detention, sir." "Obviously you are, Potter. Close the door behind you!" Snape snarled. Harry did as he was told, with the horrible feeling that he was imprisoning himself as he did, and he heard the door lock with a soft click.  
  
Harry stalked over to Snape, still having the same face that he always did. Snape sneered, "Not still crying over Black, are you?" he said this because he knew that it would flare up Harry. Harry simply shrugged, and this caught Snape by surprise, although he kept his face emotionless. 'How come he didn't flare up...like his stupid father would? Something's definitely wrong with him. Why do I care, anyway? He's just a spoiled Gryffindor brat.'  
  
"Listen up, Potter, I'm only saying this once. You are to clean up this entire classroom, and if it is not done properly, you will continue to do it until you get it right. Cleaning supplies are over there" he shook his head over to a corner "And don't try any funny business, I'm watching you...understood?" "Yes, sir." Harry answered, and he went over to the corner where Snape indicated where the supplies were, and picked up a sponge, some cleaning powder, and a bucket of water.  
  
Snape watched closely from his desk as Harry started not too far from Snape's desk. First, Harry dropped the white cleaning powder around his area he was beginning at. He dropped a little water on it, and he went to his knees and started scrubbing the area. After a few minutes, Harry started the same process in another area. When Harry had moved, Snape noticed that it was sparkling clean. You could see the sparkling dark blue of the floor, the original color, not covered in dust and various potion ingredients. Snape got suspicious. 'How could Potter clean so well? He'd never seen anyone, not even the house elfs, clean so well.'  
  
"Potter?" Snape said, and Harry flinched slightly. 'Why did he flinch? Something's going on...and I will find out...one way or another.' "Y- yes, sir?" Snape stood up and walked over to the now spotless area of the floor, glancing at it and then at Harry. "Where did you learn to clean like this?" Snape questioned, and Snape noted that Harry paled a little. "I- I...just..." Snape raised his eyebrows slightly, listening. "I guess, I'm just a bit good at it..." Harry answered, glancing into Snape's onyx eyes, and he saw disbelief, and Harry looked down.  
  
"Potter, I want an honest answer. House elves don't clean this well. Now what's the real reason?" Snape said smoothly. Harry paled a little more. 'I can't tell him!' Harry thought. 'I always had to do it for the Dursleys, maybe I wouldn't be beaten then...god, I can't tell him!' Harry glanced up at his Potions Master, he was still looking at Harry, waiting for an answer. "Well, Potter?" Snape said, breaking the silence that surrounded them. 'Can't tell him, can't tell him!' Harry looked at his feet, and replied "I-I can't tell you, sir."  
  
Snape looked at Harry for a few seconds, and said, "Mr. Potter, have a seat." Harry looked up, surprised. He slowly got up, and sat in the seat that Snape motioned to across from his desk. Snape walked to his desk, pulled out the chair, when he heard, "Sir, shouldn't I just be doing my detention?" Now Snape got really suspicious. "No, Mr. Potter, that's alright...for now." 'I have to keep my image.'  
  
Snape sat on his chair, and studied Harry for a short minute. He didn't really look like James anymore, well, at least not exactly like James. He looked half like Lily, the most standing thing that he inherited is his eyes. His face had changed into a masculine replica of Lily's face, there was no other way to put it. 'I hate this boy because of his father...and he did say he was sorry for looking into my memories, several times in fact. I should put my hatred for James away for now...this boy might be hiding something big. Whatever it is, the Headmaster WILL NOT find out...old fool only cares about ridding himself of the Dark Lord.'  
  
Snape snapped back into the present, and broke the second silence that had formed. "Potter, I can sense you're hiding something. Why not tell me when you have the chance?" Harry stayed silent for about ten seconds and said, "How could YOU understand? You hate me because of my father! I know what he did was wrong, but you can't hold a grudge against me for that! I'm not him, and I never will be! And I've said it a hundred times, sir, I'm sorry for looking into your Pensieve." Harry was slightly out of breath, and leaned back into the hard wooden chair he was seated in.  
  
"Potter, I understand. Whatever I say in this room cannot be repeated, understand?" Harry nodded. "I apologize for the way I treated you before, you probably understand why I did." Harry nodded ever so slightly. "Potter, look at me." Harry slowly looked into Snape's eyes, and Snape continued. "The Dark Lord has returned, it will take all of us to destroy him...and to do that, we all must be strong, physically, magically, and...emotionally. I'm here if you ever need to talk."  
  
Harry sat there, letting the words Snape said soak in. 'Snape's being nice...wow, never thought this would happen...maybe...he has been through a lot...maybe I could tell him...he might understand. I told Dumbledore, he doesn't care what happens at the Dursleys as long as I'm safe...stupid old bastard...but wait, if I tell Snape about-' Harry stopped his thoughts for a minute, and said quietly, "Sir, if I tell you...will the Headmaster find out?" Harry kept his eyes down, and heard Snape's a softer voice say, "No, Potter, if you wish to keep it a secret, I will do so. I think I understand why you don't want the Headmaster to know, I will keep it between us."  
  
Harry looked up, slightly surprised. He had expected Snape to say against it, but he didn't. Harry sighed, and Snape must've heard it because he said, "I promise, I will keep it a secret, I will try to help you, Potter, you can-" Snape stated, but Harry cut him off. "Please, sir, if it's okay...please don't call me Potter, at least not now. You said it, and so did I, sir, I am not my father. " Harry said, finding the sudden interest in the dust covered stone.  
  
"Alright, Harry, but I swear, if it goes outside this room, anything, I will-" Snape started in a slightly threateningly voice, but he stopped when he saw that Harry curled up into a small ball, trying to become one with the chair.  
  
Severus became more and more suspicious. He had read in a muggle book that a child that hugs their knees up to their chest has suffered either or both physical and emotional abuse. Also, lack of physical attention, such as a hug.  
  
Severus said, "Harry, why don't you come here-" The older raven - haired man conjured a large black leather sofa. Severus sat down in the middle, and Harry scrunched up by the corner. Snape moved a little closer, he had dealt with Slytherins with this sort of problem, but never one so severe.  
  
"Come on, Harry, I only want to help you." Severus said, but Harry only scrunched up into a smaller ball. Suddenly, there was a popping noise, and Harry flinched, but Severus didn't notice. Severus whipped out his wand, and Harry became a tighter ball, and a few tears leaked out of his eyes. He was a bit afraid that Snape was about to curse him, he always thought like that since Vernon started beating him.  
  
Severus walked over to his desk, where a piece of parchment appeared. Severus read it, and he looked at Harry in shock. The letter slipped from Severus' hands and right before it hit the floor it turned to flames, and burned to a small pile of ashes. The ex-Death Eater walked over to Harry and sat next to him. "A-Am I in trouble, sir?" Harry asked in a shaky voice. Severus looked at Harry for about a minute, and said "Harry, there's something you need to know. The note that just appeared on my desk, it was a note from...Lily, your mother." He paused for a moment to let Harry understand, "What did it say?" he asked. And Severus said, "Well, the note was written by Lily, I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere. And, well, you, biologically, are my son. I'm your father."  
  
Harry stared in disbelief. Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, the Potions Master, the man that made Harry think he hated him, was his father. Harry was so confused, he couldn't do anything to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. He didn't get why he was crying, but he was. Severus was about to say something, but Harry, surprisingly, leaped forward and hugged his just discovered father. Severus was in shock, Harry Potter, well, 'Harry Snape' had hugged him.  
  
Severus heard Harry say something quietly, "I finally have a father." Harry pulled away suddenly. "What's wrong, Harry?" his father asked. "It's just....what will Ron and Hermione think about, well, you being my father? And all of Gryffindor tower? And the entire school?" Severus figured that Harry would ask that, and he replied, "It'll all be alright, I promise, the only thing you need to know now is that I love you."  
  
Harry let those words soak in, love. "I finally have someone who loves me..." Harry whispered quietly, but Severus heard. His eyes widened slightly when he heard that, and he said, "Harry, what do you mean, finally?" Harry curled up into a ball again. "Harry?" Still, no reply. "Come on, Harry, don't make me punish you." Snape said sarcastically, but Harry thought of it as no joke. Harry had flashbacks of what was Vernon's point of 'punishment'. "No, please, no, I'm sorry...no, please..." Harry said, tears leaking out of his eyes.  
  
Severus was surprised, he wasn't expecting his new found son to break up just like that. "Harry, I didn't mean-"Severus started, but he changed what he was about to say. "Harry...why are you so afraid when I mention something like that?" No reply. "Harry, come on." "W-Will you be mad if I-I tell you?" Harry said, with a pinch of fear in his voice. "Harry, understand one thing now. I will never hurt you in any way, I may yell at you, but I will never intentionally hurt you. And what do you need to tell me?" Severus stated, and Harry gulped, remembering what Vernon had said. 'If you tell anyone, I will make your life a living hell.'  
  
Harry shook his head, and said in a shaky voice, "I-I can't tell you...they'd h-hurt m-me-" Severus cut in at that "Who would hurt you?" Severus' eyes widened as he knew who Harry was talking about. "Your relatives? They did it?" Severus asked in disbelief. Harry didn't say anything at first, but then he slowly nodded. "What did they do?" Harry stayed silent, not saying a word.  
  
"Come on, Harry, I need to know." Severus said, he tried to keep his temper down, but knew it would burst out soon. Harry only shook his head, it seemed like he wasn't going to tell. 'I wish I could tell him...but then Vernon will kill me..' Harry shuddered at the thought. Severus stood up, and said in a loud voice, "Harry! You will tell me...one way or another!" Harry curled into a tighter ball. Harry didn't like it when people yelled, it reminded him of his uncle. Severus sighed as he saw the tighter Harry ball, and sat back down. "I'm sorry, Harry." Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Come on, you'd better get back to your dorms. Hard to think all of this started with a detention. And don't tell anyone about this, ok? We have to wait, alright?" Harry nodded, and he left. "Harry." Severus called back, and Harry turned around. "I still want to see you here every night at 9 for the rest of the year, understand?" Harry nodded, and walked to the door.  
  
He was about to open it when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he flinched slightly. He turned around, and Severus said, "I want an answer, Harry." Harry nodded his head and said, "Yes, sir, I understand." "And drink this potion before you sleep. I think you'll be needing it." The Potions Master handed the boy who lived a small bottle. "Yes, sir, I will." "Goodnight, Harry." Harry opened the door, but before he left, he said with a small smile, "'Night, dad." And he closed the door, and Severus Snape smiled a small smile.  
  
So, how was that? Please review, and give this story to other people! I need more reviews! 


	2. Trouble At Night

Harry slowly trudged his way back to Gryffindor Tower. 'Some detention...' Harry thought, still trying to get what happened. 'Then again, you never know what'll happen in the Magic World. And now I have to tell him about-' Harry groaned, he'd have to tell his father about what happened at the Dursleys.  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps. Harry stopped, leaned against the wall, drooped down, and curled into a ball. He hated footsteps, it reminded him of his uncle.  
  
::Flashback::  
  
A 5-year old Harry was doing the dishes, when one accidentally dropped from his soapy hands, and it crashed and broke into a hundred pieces. Harry gulped, he knew he was in deep trouble. "STUPID BOY!" Harry's 'uncle' yelled, "You're coming with me." And with that, he grabbed Harry by the neck and he took him into the extra bedroom, it was empty except for a peculiar bed, which had chains on both sides. Vernon threw Harry onto the bed, but Harry didn't say anything or yell because he'd been through this a million times.  
  
First, Vernon grabbed Harry's hands and put them into the cuffs on the top of the bed, and then did the same to his ankles to the bottom of the bed. Then he ripped off all of Harry's cloths. Harry felt sweat beading his forehead as Vernon grabbed a long rough rope. He tied the rope around Harry's already bruised and bloody stomach, tied it into a very tight not, and then tied Harry to the bed, preventing Harry to even move an inch. Then he grabbed a pair of his old socks and stuffed them into Harry's mouth. After that, Vernon grabbed some heavy tape and stuck some on Harry's mouth.  
  
The little boy couldn't take it, it was already hurting because Vernon had tied the restraints very tightly.  
  
Harry couldn't take it, his eyes filled with tears, and they rolled down his cheeks and onto his bare chest. Vernon smiled sickly and reached under the bed and took out a rough, flexible, whip that had broken glass, sharp rocks and stones, and needles. Vernon lashed it for about 100 times across Harry's bare chest, legs, arms, he somehow got it to his back, and his face. Harry felt his body being infected from the germs, plus the blasting pain shooting throughout his young body.  
  
Then, Vernon got a knife and stabbed Harry's upper left arm, and it went through. Blood soaked Harry's arm, the sheets, and some of Vernon's knife. That hurt like hell to Harry, and he screamed out, but all you could hear was a small muffle. Vernon reached into the hole and felt around, and pulled out Harry's bone, snapped it in half, and it became infected from being in the air. Vernon then slashed Harry's body everywhere, from head to foot. Then Vernon got some needles and stuck them everywhere in Harry's body. Then, Vernon did just about the most sick thing. He took the gag out of Harry's mouth and the tape, lowered his pants, climbed on top of Harry...Harry had been raped for the first time.  
  
1 hour later  
  
Finally, the sick bastard left the room, leaving Harry crying alone miserably. He heard the click of the locks on the door, and he heard Vernon leave the house. Harry looked over to his left arm, and his eyes grew when he saw the hole, and the bone and some of the muscle sticking out. Just looking at it made it hurt even more. Harry looked down to his chest and stomach. He saw some deep gashes, and it was bleeding freely. Some of his ribs were sticking out in awkward positions. Harry tried to break free of the chains, but they were on too tight. He tugged on them as hard as he could, but that didn't help much. As he was tugging on it, he felt the cuffs break into his skin, and some blood rolled out.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Harry was still crouched there, listening to the footsteps. The person turned around and Harry saw him. It was Argus Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts. "What're you doing here, Potter?" he said in a wheezy voice, but Harry didn't reply. "Answer me, Potter!" yelled Filch, and Harry flinched.  
  
"P-please, leave me alone." Harry stuttered. He heard Filch say a spell, and ropes tied around Harry, and glued him to the spot. 'Filch must've used that Quickspell thing.' Harry reached for his wand, but found that it was gone. He looked up in shock, and saw Filch holding it. "You're not going anywhere, Potter, it's past your detention. I'm not letting you get away. I'll go get Professor Snape." "There will be no need for that, Filch." Said the Professor's cold voice, and Harry flinched at the voice.  
  
"Professor Snape! Potter here was-" Filch started, but stopped when Severus gave him an icy glare, and Harry's father grabbed Harry's wand from Filch. "Leave, Filch." Said the Potions Master in a final voice, but Filch protested, "But-" "I'll take care of this! Go! Now!" And with that, Filch ran away, angry.  
  
Severus leaned towards Harry, who flinched slightly, and he took out his wand, waved it, and the ropes disappeared, and Harry curled into a ball again. "Are you alright?" Severus asked in a gentle voice, and Harry nodded slightly. He was still a bit shaken. "Harry, we'll have to talk to the Headmaster tomorrow. So, you don't have to attend your classes tomorrow. Understand?" Severus told him, still using his unusually gentle voice. "Yes, s-sir."  
  
"Harry, listen. You don't have to call me 'sir' or 'Professor' in private, ok?" Harry nodded, some part of him still not believing that the Head of Slytherin house was his father. "Go get some sleep now, son." Harry slowly got up and went back to the dormitories. Severus watched him go. 'This is going to be a long term...' Severus thought, and he went back to his private room.  
  
How was that? I don't really know what to do next. Also, does anyone know how to remove a computer virus called Downloader.Trojan? It's driving me crazy, slowing my computer down. And please, I want more reviews! I'm working hard for this story! All I'm asking for is to you to review....or else. 


	3. Ron & Hermione Find Out

Harry slowly trudged back to Gryffindor Tower, completely lost in his own world. Luckily, tomorrow was the day everyone was leaving for Christmas break. Harry knew that just about everyone was going to leave, including Ron and Hermione. 'God... I can't believe it... Severus Snape, Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House is my father! What would Ron and Hermione think? They'll hate me... oh, god, what am I supposed to do?'  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore, he ran the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower, said the password in a raspy voice, 'Butterbeer', and collapsed on the sofa. He curled into a small ball. Suddenly, Harry heard footsteps. Harry looked back, knowing he was safe here, and saw Ron and Hermione. Hermione saw Harry sitting there, whispered something to Ron, and then they walked over to where the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die sat.  
  
"Hey, mate, how'd the detention go?" Ron asked, sitting in next to his best friend. At first, Harry didn't say anything, but then he said, "It was a bit... weird..." "What happened, Harry?" he heard Hermione ask, and he turned to look in her eyes. She noticed something was wrong and said, "Harry, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Harry became a tighter ball, not being able to find his voice. "Harry?" Ron asked, worry thick in his voice. "Come on, mate, you can tell us. We won't be mad." Harry scowled, "I wish, fine you want to know? Today, at the detention, Snape noticed something weird and asked me to stop for a while, then he....'I promised him I wouldn't tell him that part' ....a letter sort of thing popped on his desk, and he told me what it said....it said that...." Harry trailed off and said the last part rather quietly.  
  
However, Hermione heard it and covered her mouth with her hand, obviously shocked. Ron looked at Hermione and then at Harry. "What? What did you say?" Ron asked, confused. Harry lowered his head and then said, "Snape is my father." Ron's mouth literally hit the floor in absolute shock.  
  
"That greasy bastard is your father!?!?!" Ron practically yelled, and Hermione covered his mouth with her hand, other people were still sleeping. Harry scrunched into a tinier ball, against the arm rest of the sofa. Ron noticed this and then quickly said, "What? Harry, oh, I'm so sorry, it's just that it's hard to believe that your father is that greasy bi-" He was cut off when Hermione covered his mouth again.  
  
"It's true, but, he's not mean to me at all. I think he was only hating me because of my fa-..... James. He was rather understanding." Hermione went over to Harry and hugged him tight. "It's alright, Harry, we understand." She said rather soothingly.  
  
Suddenly, a note appeared on Harry's left. He turned around when Hermione let go and picked it up. He quickly looked at it and read what it said. Harry, I need you to come to the Headmaster's office immediately. There are a few things we need to discuss. Wear your Invisibility Cloak. You may bring Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger with you if you wish. The password is Chocolate Coins. S.S  
  
Harry quickly let Ron and Hermione read it, and they nodded. Harry pulled out his wand, not bothering to go upstairs, and said, "Accio Invisibility Cloak!" and in a few seconds, the cloak flew towards Harry. "He's been a lot nicer since the 'incident'. Accio Maurder's (How do you spell it?) Map!" Harry grabbed the map, pointed his wand at it, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."  
  
After making sure that they were all completely covered, they went to Dumbledore's office. A few minutes later, they arrived outside the door, successfully avoiding any prefects, Filch, or Mrs. Norris. Harry pointed his wand at the map, and said, "Mischief Managed." And all the lines and dots disappeared. Harry pocketed the map. "Chocolate Coins." Harry muttered, and the gargoyle sprang to the side. Harry, Ron, and Hermione went inside and up the stairs and opened the door, taking the Cloak off.  
  
Ok, guys, I managed to do this right before I leave. I'm leaving tomorrow at 12, so be thankful that I updated before I left! Now show your thanks by reviewing! 


	4. Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stepped inside the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, looking older than ever. Severus was sitting across from him with his head in his hands. They both looked behind to see that Harry and his friends arrived. There was complete silence for a moment. "Hello, Harry." Dumbledore's friendly voice said, breaking the silence. "Please, sit down." he said, gesturing towards the three chairs next to the one Severus was sitting in. The three best friends sat down. Harry, still holding his Invisibility Cloak, threw it aside on the chair he was sitting on.

There was complete silence for a moment, all of them lost in thought. Dumbledore broke the silence again, and said "Well, Harry, I trust that you've told your friends about tonight's 'incident', am I correct?" he asked, looking towards the boy who lived. Harry slowly nodded, still lost in thought. "Harry, you cannot tell anyone else about me being your father." said Severus. Ron and Hermione were a bit shocked to hear the Potions Master call Harry by his first name. Harry looked up at his father. "Why not?" he questioned, wondering why he couldn't tell the other Gryffindors. "Harry, think about it. You tell everyone, it'll change everything. Some of the Gryffindors might possibly turn on you, because they might think badly about you being my son. And Voldemort, if he finds out that I'm your father, he'll take advantage of that." Severus explained. Harry looked to Dumbledore, who nodded, showing that it was true.

"Severus is correct, Harry." Dumbledore stated. "No one else can know about this." Dumbledore paused for a moment and sighed, then continued, "And it seems that Severus cannot simply ignore the fact that you're his son. Therefore, we must cover this up." At this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione seemed confused. The two older wizards noticed this and Snape said, "We will have to tell everyone, when they return from winter break, that Harry has gone into hiding to stay safe from Voldemort." Harry looked shocked to say the least. "But then how will I-" he was cut off by his father. "Since your appearance has been changing, we can use this to our advantage. When the students return, we will tell them that you are my son, but you will have to change your name, to whichever name you want. Also, you will need to be resorted. But, you cannot be in Gryffindor, because you will be known as my son, and people will think it suspicious for my son to be in Gryffindor."

When Snape was finished, Harry's mouth literally hit the floor, as was Ron's. Hermione, however, seemed calm, and simply nodded, but inside she was feeling sad about Harry being resorted. "No way! I want to stay in Gryffindor! All my friends are here and-" Harry was cut off by his father again. "And how do you think your friends will react to me being your father?" Harry closed his mouth and looked down, slightly hurt. "But-but, Ron and Hermione-" "Harry, they're your best friends, they would've understood. But the other Gryffindors hate me, don't deny it, I know. I can tell you right now that it will cause a lot of trouble for you staying in Gryffindor."

Harry felt tears forming in his eyes, unable to accept this. He heard Severus get up and walk over to him. His father lifted his chin. Moistening green eyes met black onyx ones. "Harry, we're only doing this for your own good. You can still keep in contact with Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, but it has to be in secret." He kissed his son on his forehead, right where the troubling scar was. "Things will get better, I promise you, Harry." Severus said, emotion dripping his voice.

"It'll be alright, mate, we can still be friends." Ron said. Harry looked over to him. "But things will never be the same! We won't be able to have fun, going out and doing things. People will think it weird for a Slytherin like me to hang out with two of the most popular Gryffindors!" "Hold on, Harry." Cut in Severus' voice. "How do you know you'll be a Slytherin?" Harry closed his mouth instantly, realizing what he said. "Harry, please tell me." Harry opened his mouth, shaking slightly, and then said, "The Sorting Hat said that I'd do great things in Slytherin, but I refused. I didn't like the sound of that house, so I convinced it to put me in Gryffindor." Harry said, trailing off at the end and his voice growing softer.

"It's alright, Harry. We'll always be here for you, no matter what. You're our best friend, nothing will ever change that. I promise." Hermione said, looking Harry straight in the eyes when he raised his head again. "And, you two." Severus said, looking at Harry's best friends. "You can never tell anyone about this. I myself wanted this just for me, you, and the Headmaster to know. But he convinced me in a way I'll never understand, to inform you about this, seeing as Harry would tell you anyway. **_You must keep this a secret. _**Understand?" They both nodded.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you must go now. There are things that Harry, the Headmaster, and myself have to talk about in private. We will inform you of whatever we think is nesaccary." Severus said. And they both nodded in understandment, got up, put the cloak on themselves, and left. Leaving Harry, Severus, and Dumbledore alone.


	5. Choosing the New Name

Harry listened as Ron and Hermione left, the door closing softly behind them, wearing his Invisibility Cloak. There was a tense silence for a few moments, all three wizards deep in thought. Harry was the only one who felt as if his head was going to explode. He just couldn't handle all of this in one night. However, the older wizards seemed more calm, as if they had handled this kind of problem before. Harry sat there, his eyes glued to the deep red carpet, completely lost in his own world. 'Great...just great...now they're gonna find out everything...and then Vernon will...' Harry gulped at the thought, 'kill me....god, I can't handle much more of this. All of this is too much to take in...I feel like I'm going to explode. I wish Sirius was here...he'd help me out... but maybe he wouldn't help me, I mean, I did kill 't blame him...I killed him...I killed him...' At the thought Harry felt tears burning in his eyes, and kept his eyes on the floor.

Harry must've been thinking for a while, and deep in thought, too, because he didn't hear Severus or Dumbledore call him several times, but he was lost in his mind. "Harry!" Severus called, and stood up and went over to his son. Severus was worried, and that was saying something, as he never got worried too easily, he usually stayed calm, even in the presence of Voldemort. Severus laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. And Harry, who was oblivious to the real world, snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone touch his shoulder. His head snapped out, and he flinched away and curled into a ball against the chair.

Severus and Dumbledore exchanged worried looks, both of them wondering what Harry was pondering on. There was another moment of silence before Dumbledore broke it. "Harry, what were you thinking about?" Harry looked up into the headmaster's eyes and saw pure fear in the usually calm blue eyes. Harry tried to talk, but he felt a lump form in his throat when he tried to talk. He finally got past it and mumbled, "It was nothing important, Professor." Harry turned away from the Headmaster and looked at his father, and his face was also showing fear, though not as much as Dumbledore's, seeing as the former Death Eater was skilled at hiding his emotions. But that didn't help much in this situation. Dumbledore sighed, he would talk about that later.

"Harry." said Severus, a pinch of worry dripping his voice, "We only want to help you. If you don't want to talk about it now, I understand. We can talk later, but you will have to eventually. Ok?" Harry simply nodded. At least now he could plan what he would tell them, so that Vernon wouldn't hurt him more. "Now, Harry, I assume that you've noticed that your appearance has been changing." Harry nodded again, not being able to find his voice. "When the students return from their break, we will tell them that you have gone into training to defeat Voldemort, as everyone now knows that you are destined to defeat the Dark Lord, once and for all. We will also say that we have a transfer student from Durmstrang, you. Your surname will be Snape, while you are free to choose your first name." Dumbledore explained rather calmly.

Harry thought about that. What should be his name? He got to choose it, so it should be something he liked. He liked Harry, just Harry. Maybe he could keep that name, only one way to find out. "Professor, can I just keep my current name?" he asked, slightly anxious. Dumbledore sighed, knowing that Harry wouldn't understand. "I'm sorry, Harry, but people will become suspicious if you keep your name. You can't keep that name, my boy." Harry looked down, feeling a little sad. He really liked his name. Sirius had once told him that his parents, James and Lily Potter, had chosen that name together. Tears formed in his emerald eyes, but he ignored them.

"Harry, it'll be alright. We can still call you Harry in private if you want, us and your friends." said Severus, as if reading his son's mind. Harry seemed to accept that, as that would be the best he would get, he replied, "Fine." "So, what do you want your name to be, Harry?" asked his father, and that put Harry in deep thought again. 'Think...think...if I could change my name, well, actully, I AM changing my name, so...what should I choose? James? No, I don't want to remind Sna-...my father of him, then again, now that I know he's not my dad, I feel like I don't care. Um....what about Aaron? Nah, I don't want to think of my only Muggle friend...hmmm, what should I choose? Damn it! This is harder than I thought!'

While Harry was thinking, Dumbledore and Snape were concerned. Harry, or the former-Harry, was thinking for a long time. "Harry? Have you decided yet?" asked Severus. Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up. "Um...yes...but.." "What is it, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. "I think that I want my new name to be Damien. If that's ok?" Harry said a bit too fast. Severus nodded, "Very well, then. You'll be sleeping in my rooms from now on. We'll talk about everything else tomorrow. Your things are already there. Come on." said Severus, and they both got up and left Dumbledore's office, leaving the ancient wizard to think about how to get Harry to talk about his problems at the Dursleys. Both Severus and Dumbledore were determined to find out and help Harry, or Damien, in any way possible.


End file.
